


Stop Beating

by silverskyfullofstars



Series: Stucky Poetry [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, More Poetry, i hope it's decent, i'm really on a stucky poetry kick right now, it's love poetry and it's awful, oh well, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverskyfullofstars/pseuds/silverskyfullofstars
Summary: Another poem from Bucky to Steve. I guess this is becoming a thing I write now?





	Stop Beating

When do I die?   
When your heart stops beating   
Stop, stop beating    
At the walls of my skull with a million thoughts   
Stop beating   
The life out of yourself with too much guilt    
Stop, stop beating   
Down evil with your bloody broken fists   
Stop beating, my love, you can rest.   
  
For you, my love, my love never stops   
Stop beating   
At the bars of my frozen cage   
Stop, stop beating   
At my barriers, my fragile skin   
Stop beating   
At the ground and my ashen bones   
Stop, stop beating   
Yourself up because you wish you could have saved me   
You saved me   
Because my heart has not   
Stopped beating.   
  
Oh, my love, rest. You can rest. I’m here.


End file.
